I Don't Care About Life
by NicaeaMonochromeDreamEater
Summary: Hello. Name is Alois. My name IS from Kuroshitsuji due to my aunt. Right now, i'm living a dramatic life just because I'm living with mafia. Started with Estraneo and ends with? No one knows... there's a lot of possible endings in life right? But I don't care.. There's 'VOOOOIIIIII's, 'HIEEEE's and some weird things. I don't care anymore. That's right, I'll just follow the flow.
1. The Glimpse of the Past

**Hello, this is my first fic. So yeah, it might go bad from here onwards. I'm gonna apologize now. Sorry. The story starts here.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine, it's Amano Akira. ^~^**

_Italic : Thoughts and digital thingies._

Chapter 1: The Glimpse of the Past.

Tired..

So tired..

I want more sleep..

If I could, I want to sleep forever…

But I can't, can I?

How pathetic.

Yes, that's a word for my own existence…

I woke up. Just because of my own alarm clock. Those beeping noise is SO annoying yet I can't oversleep. That would be bad for my job. My name is Alois Victoria. You may think my front name came from Kuroshitsuji and Yes; it did come from an anime. My aunt chose it for me because she loves that anime. A yaoi fan, actually.

I don't have what they call 'parents'. My aunt is the one who has been taking care of me. I don't remember my past that much. I don't know my name, where I came from, who are my parents. I don't remember anything at all. My aunt is the one who gave me this life. She found me in the middle of nowhere.

**Past**

I walked and walked and walked. At a street, I stopped. I sit down against a wall in a dirty alleyway. Wrapping my arms around my legs. People looked at me like I'm a dirty rat. Afterall, I'm wearing dirty rag dress. All torn and plainless. Besides, I don't care what they think about me like I would care if any of this happens to those selfish people. Thats right, even I'm like this, a poor girl, I don't have any hope for them to like me or accept me or like that. I'm smarter and mature than I look.

" Eww, look over there. " a woman showed her friend at my way. Her friend show an ugly expression.

"Don't show me her. She's too dirty for my taste. I want to shopping things, not a girl. Let's just ignore her and buy some things." She laughed with her friend and went away. I flinch at those words and looked at their backs as they go away.

"Hmph, I don't care about those people " I keep telling me these things but deep down I just wanna be happy for once, being accepted would be nice.

_How nice, living in comfort and have family, friends and all that._

I stood up. I wipe off dirt from my dress. Its already dirty but I don't want anymore people looking me like that. I wanna try to be more cleaner person. Maybe they'll do something. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I looked around and wander to find some food.

_I'm hungry._

I saw a food stall at a street. I look at the guy who's managing the stall. The guy looked at me. The guy noticed me and said.

"Oii kid, get the hell away here. I won't get business with a dirty kid like you here."

I flinched again and ran away as fast as I can. I was an idiot for hoping he would give me some food to me. That is how the feeling betrayed, I think. I ran to a dirty slum that I don't really know where. I stopped in the middle of nowhere.

_Who cares anymore, I might just as well get eaten by an animal or get lost in here for eternity. They said slums have scary monsters. This place suit me in a way because I'm a dirty, forgotten girl. I cried. I don't even know who I am. Wandering aimlessly. I don't know anything at all. Nothing, I don't remember where I'm from. How long have I done this too, I don't remember. Amnesia maybe. I'm still kid so even if I'm training myself to be strong, I still feel sad._

_Why? Why? Why? Why am I like this?_ I sobbed. Then I heard a rustle. I startled and looked around. I stopped crying. It's not the time to cry like a baby if an animal seriously appear and why am I crying for those kind of people anyway. Its getting louder. Is it an animal? Am I gonna get eaten?

Then a beautiful woman came out. A blond haired woman with beautiful green eyes, wearing a suit in her twenties appeared. Not what I expected.

"Oh my~~! " She look at me a while, surprised. Then she smiled. She's weird. Like there's something about her. But what do I know?

"Good afternoon, little cutie~ Are you lost?" I shook my head.

"Oh? Are you then an orphan?" I shook my head once more.

"Then?" She puzzled.

"I don't know anything." Suddenly she smiled. This time, it looked like a devil smile but it turn back to a normal smile after few seconds. I'm confused with this reallllly weird woman.

"Is it? Well, I'm actually a lonely woman, you see." She shed a fake tear. Even a street girl like me know.

"Would you like to live with me? Be my niece is also fine. I need a successor in near future and I'm bad in romance so how is it? Wanna be my lovely niece?" I widen my eyes. I'm hearing something so surprising. I can't believe she want me.. Is it a trap? Or I'm hearing things?

'Ah! Don't worry I'll provide everything for you. You just need to be my successor, learn things and all that." She hand me her hand. I looked at it for a while and looked at her. She smiled so gently.

I hesitated. I'm scared. But I need to survive. I don't know why should I survive. Suicide is better but I feel like I can't give up. There's something I have to do like a mission. A very important one at that. I forgot what kind mission is it. My instincts says following this woman shall show me the answer. So, I decided with a determined face that I'll do it and complete the forgotten mission no matter what. Right now, my top priority is to survive. My hand took her hand slowly then she gently hold it.

"Well, let's go, then." She smiled at me. I looked at her with expressionless face. Definitely a weird woman.

**End**

So, that's what happen. I was six at that time. So my training to be her successor for her begins after that. If you're curious about what successor I'm becoming, It's to take a position after my aunt who is a very special higher-up in a mafia called Estraneo.

My aunt's name s Qesha. She said, I told her with straight face that it was a weird name. She just sweatdropped at that and asks my name. I told her I don't have one. She thinks for a while and told me recently she watch this anime named Kuroshitsuji. I ask what's anime. And that was my mistake. She explained about animes to me in 3 hours and it was like eternity to me. I hate asking her that now and I will not do the same mistake anymore. Sweatdropped. I also the names of animes, otakus, cosplays and such. I don't know if I should keep that information in my head. It feels like its not useful to me but oh well, whatever.

I asks what is the relation anime to the previous conversation we had. She said she's gonna give me a name which I'm secretly happy inside. She continued the sentence '- from a character she likes in the same anime' she told me. Hence that's how I got my name. Victoria is a random name she chose out of nowhere.

Well enough of that. I don't really care any of that anymore. But I do have regret taking that damn woman's hand. Why? You'll know later. I scratch the back of my head. Just like I thought, I'm still feeling sleepy. Ah, come to think of it. Today's my 13th birthday, 6 September. The day I was found by my aunt. No one would care about it anyway. So let's just get on to it.

I sit up on the bed before standing up. If you're curious of my room, it's just a simple room. With a lot of paperworks. That's because I'm a scientist, after all. In the Estraneo family. A bed, a table with papers, a sofa, a coffee table, a small counter for fruits, kitchen that I rarely use, a fridge and a bathroom. See? Simple.

I walked to my bathroom. Even its still early, I need to get ready. I'm in charge of Rokudo Mukuro. The higher-ups let me be in charge of that kid. My aunt is the one who recommend me to them. She said she want me to be liked by them so they'll accept me to be her successor when she retired. I owe my life to her so I'll follow what she says like a doll. But I do have a mind of my own. Don't blame me if I have a bad thought of people which I already have.

I turn the faucet to have a warm shower. After a good 10 minutes, I went to the sink to brush my teeth. I look at the mirror while brushing it. I look paler than usual. I guess I rarely slept due to paperworks of Rokudo Mukuro. I don't experiment him. I just take care of him after he has been experimented. I really hate Estraneo though I never told anyone about this.

They're just sick bastards. They experimented kids. To death. I want to help them. They're kind- hearted kids. I 'interacted' with them or something like that before. So I know them. But I can't help them. I'm bound to Estraneo. But, I never do it to them. Just watch them suffering. I had a lot of Nightmares OF THEM SUFFERING.

When I saw the experiments the children, I begin to see the dirty side of Estraneo and started to regret and hating scientists. But I survive thanks to my aunt so I'll keep up the good child act.

They found a kid one day. An abandoned kid. He has hair dark blue hair and blue eyes. I think its pretty in a way. But they say he is a perfect vessel for 6 hells experiment. So they did it. His left eye was turning into red with kanji in it. I had to put bandages around his left eye. He is a quiet kid just like me. I think there's more to him somehow. Yet I can't help him. It's been a year since he came here. But whenever he's been experimented, I just stand there, looking like an idiot. He's around 9, when I first met him. So now, he's 10. I'm three years older.

I'm so useless. My aunt served Estraneo for a long time. I have to follow my aunt as I who will be her successor. I want to escape and turn into a strong woman to help them. BUT I CAN'T. I CAN'T. I can't just leave them here, can I?.

I have to stay and help in any way I could. But I can't show my emotions to them or they'll think I betray Estraneo. The scientists show sick smiles every time they experiment the kids. The kids are scared. I can see in their eyes. They were like me in a way, back when I was wandering in streets, my first time looking at the cruel world. I was scared of the world but I need to hold up my face, looking brave. I don't want to be pity like I was before. I can't help to hold grudges on Estraneo scientists not that I would tell them.

I looked back at the mirror. I always have pale skin. Yellow eyes. Long, straight, black hair till shoulders. My hair looked like Mikasa Ackerman from The Attack of Titans anime, my aunt said. She's an otaku but I don't judge people so I don't care/mind. My eyes, they are not pretty like everyone said. To me, it looked like a curse. I have a high intelligence. So they can't throw me away. They need me. My aunt saw that potential, I think. That's why she chose me. She said I'm perfect to be her successor.

The Estraneo never wanted a dirty street rat like me in the first place but my aunt bought me here.. I follow their traits of a smartass. I was trained to learn difficult things, memorizing things even fighting. I need to hone my fighting skills a lot if I need to rebel Estraneo sooner or later. I don't want to be weak. I'm taller than average and mature minded. I need to be mature or I'll be foolish like other scientists. If I know that I would be in this dirty society like Estraneo, I would never take my aunt's hand. That's what I regret the most but I need to survive too back them so I just took her hand without thinking.

My I.Q is the highest in Italy. I had to give thanks to my parent, whoever the hell they are anyway, because of that. The second place was Belpha, Blepa, Gore? I don't remember but I think it's a name of a demon. And if I'm not mistaken he's the same age as me.

I went out of the bathroom. I wrap a towel around my body and small towel around my shoulder to dry my hair.. And wear my glasses to see a message in my laptop.

' Experiment the 4th Hell has done. Please pick up Rokudo Mukuro. '

Bastards. I went to my closet to wear my lab coat. I wear a Japanese fox mask. Why? Because I don't like showing my face to sick bastards and I like foxes or cats. Actually all types of animals. Except for certain people. Like my aunt and the higher-ups. Besides, if I were to betray Estraneo most of them won't remember my face.

According to my aunt after some check-ups, in the past that is, I'm a girl from mix family that's was Japanese, French, European, Chinese and all sorts. I was mix type and I was shocked. My family is mix breed? Qesha, my aunt says its rare to find mix type people this days.

Before I wear my mask, I need to wear contact lenses. I'm shortsighted and I'm the kind of girl that never cares about beauty. But because of my family generation, I'm a natural beauty. Not that I cared.

I went out of my room. Estraneo Lab is pretty big, believe it or not. I'm at 28th floor. There're 30 floors in this building. 1 is the lobby, 2 to 10 is rooms for experiment kids to lock them up, 11 to 19 floor is for experiments, 20 to 24 is for offices and 25 to 30th is for scientists rooms.

I went down the hall to the lift. You can see outside because 20th floors above are made of glass. To me, it's like not letting the kids to see outside. Cruel Bastards. The lift arrived and I went inside. I put my hands inside my lab coat's pocket. There're other scientists inside the lift. I can't let them to see my eyes so my mask eyes are black glasses. My eyes are unique. I guess. Sorry, I can't tell you why.

I arrived at 19th floor. Only highest experiments project that done in here. There are a lot of rooms in here. And I can hear screams. Rooms named Rokudo Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, Orland and few others. I felt guilt, pity, and hatred. There're several rooms with glasses. I can see what they do to them and its pretty nasty for someone new. I'm not new so I can stand it. But I can't help to curse the scientist and looking at the pitiful kid.

Well, I need to go fetch Mukuro. _Sorry kid._ So, right now, I'm in front of Mukuro's experiment room. I went inside and see the kid sit on the sofa. No one was there. I guess the scientists just left him there. Idiots. He looks pretty exhausted. But deep down, I know he is overwhelming with hatred and don't want to be pitied by the others. Naturally, I did what I always do. Being Ignorant.

I went to him and said " Kid, let's go." I do seem to be cold-blooded, cruel. Everyone see me that way. I'm a quiet type and my eyes always looked bored to those who see it. That's because I'm good in staying calm and poker face. No one knows my real feelings, wearing mask or not. I'm training myself to be this way and I don't regret my decision.

"Can I follow you to your office? I know you're going there after sending me to my room. I don't want to stay in my room." A quiet voice yet nice voice spoke. I looked at him. Hmm? That's weird. He rarely talked to scientists.

I thought for a while but I don't really care. " You are a good kid, why not?" It seems my words shocked him. I patted his head. I'm an adult in a kid shell so? I always do things like adult. But the scientists only think me as a child. But I'm a child prodigy so my aunt says.

Then, we're heading to the lift again. We stopped half way to hear the other kids screaming. Mukuro looked at the kids through the glass. He stopped so I stopped in front of him. I know he won't escape. My instinct told me so.

I followed his eyes to the kids and then again I realized those bastards didn't wrap his left eye. I saw around his left eye was blood. I didn't see it just now because his hair was covering his eyes.

" I know, they're sick bastards. But if you want to escape along with the others, you need to take care of yourselves. Among the kids, you're the one who can eliminate them with your powers. " He looked at me again shocked and realized what I meant by taking care of himself. Even I was shocked. That could get me killed.

But yes, I'm intended to use people for my own benefits. Staying with Estraneo also corrupts me from inside. Funny, huh? I may looked like a girl in justice cape. But I'm just like those scientists now. Corrupted mind. I need to be like this. Its for my own sake so I don't regret it. The difference between me and those bastards is that I'm faking everything. That's right everything. I'm a wolf in sheep clothing. And no one shall know anything about the real me right now. Hehe.

So I keep quiet and lend him my right hand. He looked at it then stares at me._ Oh, he doesn't trust me._ I withdraw my right hand and then he took it. He TOOK my hand. I felt happy but of course he don't know that I'm blushing because of the mask. Dammit. No blushing.

We went into a empty lift and push 23 button. When we arrived, a lot of scientist gasped of me bringing a kid.

"Lady Alois! Why are you bringing Mukuro here?! He's not permitted here!" one of them said. The others agreed along with that guy. Some of them talked to me to send him. One of them said he possessed me.

"Shut up." I glared. "I know he is not permitted here. But he's a good kid. You guys just saying that so you won't get in trouble and you won't. I'll take responsibility for this. And no, this kid does not possess me. I know his power so shut up. I'm just showing him around for my own benefits. If he been in the Realms, he should be smart. So, he's helping with papers." Ah, my voice sounds very bored even right now, I'm irritated.

Some of them shuts up, some of them shocked that I talked a lot. Mukuro and me are heading to my office room, which is the end of the hall. Pretty much in this building is grey colored.

"Idiots." Shit, I think the kid heard it since he looked at my way for a moment. I opened my office door and THERE'S A LOT OF PAPER WORK. I shuddered secretly. I HATE PAPERWORKS.

"Sorry kid, its messy " He keeps quiet. In my office room, a table in the middle of the room with chair behind it, three bookshelves on the right some potted plants at the window, the window is at behind the office table, there's some landscape pictures on the right corner, under it was a vase of roses on a table, beside the pictures is the bathroom door which I used often used since I always stayed in this room ever since I'm a scientist. Then there's a coffee table and two sofas on the left side. I rarely go to my room JUST BECAUSE OF PAPERWORKS.

"Let's get you wrapped up since you're bleeding." I went to the bathroom to take the first-aid kit. After that, I went at him; ask him to sit on the sofa and his follows. I put on the bandages after cleaning his blood. "There, done. Not too shabby, huh?" I get up, move away from him.

"Stay on the sofa or do whatever you want." I check few files on the bookshelves to research my recently secret project to create my own weapon to fight. And a book of the kid's weapon. I think his weapon is a trident. It suits him.

"If you want to learn about your weapon, catch." I throw him the book.

"What happen to you who want to use me to do your paperwork's?" He caught it and stares at me. I looked at him and said.

"It's a joke. They won't let you come in so I gave him a reason. Don't worry; you won't need to this paper works. They're natural enemies to humans." I spoke calmly but there's irritation in my voice at the last part, hopefully he didn't notice.

"…" He didn't say anything and open the book to read while I'm just doing some paper works first before doing my secret project.

When I was doing work, he said, " I finish reading it. Do you have other books to read?" I was shocked. That's a large book. He can finish it in 54 minutes. Wait, he asks for a book. Let's see… I was looking under my desk, took some papers that were stapled together and head to him and sit on the sofa beside him.

"You're a smart kid," I patted his head while he just stared at me. "But not good to challenge my brain though. Sorry, if you're asking storybooks, I don't keep those books here. But I wrote a story though its not a book, I would like you to read and tell me how is it." I hand him the papers. He took it and started to read. I leaned on the sofa and try to rest. After all, it's a good time to skip work.

In thirty minutes, he finished. "It's a story of a unfortunate animal get caught by humans, always being tortured and after a long time, he found a way out and killed the humans. That's something …weird. " He looked at me, his eyes looked like I'm a suspicious person.

" I guess it is. But, you know what does the animal feel and the morale is to never give up." I hold the fox mask and put it above my nose, tilted a bit. I smiled.

"Even if you're stuck in this shithole, don't give up, find a way to go outside. Yeah? "

I looked at him. I didn't show my eyes.

"…You're weird, not the same as the other scientists…" He said while looking at the papers.

"A lot of people said that. But I do not regret. After all, its better not to become like them." Both of us keep quiet.

" I going to sleep" The kid lay down on the sofa. "Sure, I'll carry you to your room later." I stand and went to my desk. I secretly smiled. He doesn't have to know that the poor animal is him and me in a way.

I finished some work so now I'm gonna do my secret weapon. My weapon is a spear. It's actually a mechanic type. Meaning, it can change. My close combat weapon is my nail. Yes, my nails and you may don't believe it. In near future, I'm planning to make a secret surgery. The person who would help me is an outsider. So he wouldn't spoil my plans.

So if you still don't understand what is my weapon, since its much on science side, I'll make it on the short form to those who want to know. My nails after that secret surgery can change to a spear that I will finish in couple of months. My spear has a good defense and offense. I'm powering them up soon. Black with golden patterns stick, hard, big and sharp ironstone, Black laces down the iron stone with razors and spikes. You may think the spear is weird but I don't really care as long its good for my offensive and defensive since long ranged weapons, for me, are good for keeping distance. Cannibalism is good way to describe it, with some decoration. It's for intimidating people. Heh.

My nails, that I plan to do surgery is complicated. I'll turn the spear into chips and put it in my nails. That's why it's complicated. The chips are digital. They can be like hardened, sharp and long nails. And the chips will become one once take them off and tadaa! A spear appeared.

After all planning, I didn't realize it's already dark. So I stand up and stretched a bit. I ahead toward the sofa to carry the kid on my back. The kid is light. Maybe its because he didn't eat? If so I need him to eat more. It's not healthy after all. And bad for my plan.

I opened my door. Since I forgot the time just now, I didn't turn on the light so I don't have to turn them off.

Lift. Enter. Button 10 pushed. Wait. Arrived. The hall is pretty quiet. I guess its pretty late. And the children's might be tired due to the experiments. Ah. I found his room. I opened the door. The room is dark. I turn on the light. It's like a prison room. Just bed, toilet and a chair. No windows.

My bored eyes scanned the room and I went to the bed to put Mukuro on the bed. I sat for a while. It must be hard. Died a lot of times just to go hell. I pushed a strand of hair at his face. To me, the kids that I taken care of, some of them died, some of them still are hurting. When some of them died, I didn't cry on their graves. I just stared. I may be cold-hearted, after all. I can't cry. The kids, I treated them like they were my siblings but none of them understands since I'm a scientist. Of course, they would be scared. I tried to be gentle, it always turn out to be misunderstanding.

I'm evil minded but I'm not.. I don't know who I am anymore. Which one is me, who knows?. I love having black and white personality. I'm evil yet I'm kind. Weird.

I never spent any other time with other children when I was a kid. I just quickly turn mature when I had to spent time learning. I don't have childhood. I don't know how to treat them.

Well, I need to get going. Just when I'm about to get up, a hand was gripped my lab coat so I paused. I look back behind my shoulder. The kid said.

"Happy Birthday. I saw files that have today's date. I think it's a gift to you a long time ago. So I thought it's your birthday. Sorry I don't have a present."

Damn, this kid always never failed to surprise me. Who knew someone would congratulate my birthday.

"Its okay. Thank you anyway. Good night, see you tomorrow." I patted his head. "Just like I thought, so you're a good kid." I pull his blanket to his chin. But he'll change someday. I know it. Since if my plans gonna work, most likely…

Then, I went out of the room and head back to my office. I lay down the sofa to sleep. I sighed and put my right arm on my forehead. I stared at my left hand. That kid hair is pretty soft. Ah, come to think of it. He never question about my mask. And I suppose I can take off my mask since I locked the door. I take the mask off and put it on the table. His experiment has a fast progress too in just one year; he managed to complete 4 hells.

_I'm so tired, I want to sleep._ I look at my watch. It's one in the morning. I turn to face the wall and sleep after dozing off for a while.


	2. The Start of A Disaster?

**Hallo~ Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: KHR IS NOT MINE.**

Chapter 2 : A Start of A Disaster?

Ugh…

I hate this feeling…

Am I sick?

No that's not it…

I'm too tired to move..

I wonder why?

Few months has passed,

It's always seemed to be same to me. Days would go by like always. It was SO boring. Sometimes I would bring Mukuro here after his experiment. I met Ken Joshima, Chikusa Kakimoto and other kids. But those two I would always see. Ken is noisy brat and pretty annoying too but having him makes things more interesting. Chikusa is a quiet kid but say thing straight. How unique. I spent some times taking care both of them. They both are one year younger than Mukuro.

Oh! And my secret weapon makes a great progress. I'm happy. Muahaha. I'm done with my spear. It's so great. Whenever I look at it, my eyes are watery. I can't help it. After one year planning, it finally finished. Though it's just weapon. I occasionally went out to the street to see my trainee. My trainee is the one who train me with spear. He trains me harsh but he said I make a great student because I finished my lessons. He was a descendant of samurai. It is a rare chance to see a guy like him in Italy. I had my benefits training in streets. First, my trainee is a strong guy. Second, I can fight perfectly in several weapons with him. Thirdly, harsh training makes perfect since this world is CRUEL.

Now for the surgery, I already made appointment with the surgery guy. It's today. Remember, I told you about the digital chips. I used computer and machines in the lab secretly to turn the spear into chips. With technology, anything can happen okay? Later, it will get planted into my nails. I know you might think it's disgusting or weird. But it's for my freedom and the fall of Estraneo so it worth it.

I took a day-off from work to go to the town. Oh, don't worry. The guy who will do the surgery on me is an expert and I can trust him. We met few times before appointment. He's a good guy too.

I went to a shop in a alleyway in the town. It took me few hours but in order not to be caught by Estraneo, it's a good shot. I opened a door to a shop called Bryon' Techno Surgery. Apparently, he has a good business. Some people want to do surgeries with technologies included. I guess I'm not the only weirdo.

I entered the shop to see him sitting on a chair, reading newspaper. His shop has a L-shaped counter, some sofas and coffee table with pictures of his lives and several doors that I think lead to the surgery room, kitchen, and his house.

"Hey, I'm here for the appointment." I stand in front of him. I'm wearing beige colored long coat, yellow scarf, white-grey stripes shirt, white short pants, black knee socks and dark yellow shoes. Good attire for a cold day and surgery, isn't it? Cue the Sarcasm. It's autumn season and it's starting to get cold.

"Oh! You've arrived. I was reading the newspaper while waiting for you."

I looked at my watch at my wrist. "Ah, I was late few minutes. Sorry for making you wait long." I am a polite girl even though my face looked bored. I need to stand the cold and put the calm act. I wear sunglasses only. It would ruin the Estraneo name if I wear my fox mask outside. Not that I cared. But I can't show my eyes to him.

"Late?" He looked at his shop's watch. "Oh no! Even so, you're not late. Hahaha, I didn't even notice. Well let's get going" He said cheerfully. And I just nodded and followed him to a door. He is in his thirties. He has blond hair with a goatee. He has brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a red dragon said ' I'm a mighty man ' and green pants with black sandals.

"I woke up early, you see. I can't make a girl sad losing her surgery dream if a overslept." I sweatdropped. I'm not a girl to be sad. I'm didn't tell him, it might make him sad instead. We're in a hall leading to a room up ahead.

"I finished preparing things in the surgery room and notice there're still time before our appointment. So yeah, I read." He said with a glee face. I guess he is a happy-go-lucky guy.

We arrived at the surgery room. It looks like a typical surgery room except it's a chair not bed kind of-like. So imagine it. I'm too lazy to describe it.

"Oh! You can take off your coat there." He pointed at a stand beside the door. I stared at the stand for a moment then at him.

He looked at me then there's a light bulb or I imagined it on his head. "Oh! I won't take advantage at you not wearing coat. I'm not that kind of guy. I already married after all." I looked at him. He already sat on the right chair beside the surgery chair.

"That's not I was thinking. I was thinking about why put here, why not put at your shop back there." I took off my coat and put it there.

" That's because some regular costumer of mine are paranoid losing his jackets so he preferred to put where he can see." He explained.

Oh so that's why. I headed to chair and sit on it. "So would you like to sleep so you would not feel or you want to stay awake to be safe from me? Hahaha!" He laughed while preparing the equipment's.

"Its not that I don't trust you but I want to stay awake. You seem like a good guy. I want to know some things." I replied.

He looked shocked. "You're a weird girl. People don't want to feel pain. You're brave."

"I'm not. Believe me, I'm not." If I am, I already betray Estraneo. _I FUCKING HATE THAT DAMN ESTRANEO. _I bit my lips and Bryon didn't even notice that my lips are bleeding a little due to he get ready for the surgery. I licked the blood from my lips and tadaa, no more blood trace.

"Okay then. Did you bring your chips?" I nodded and searched in my pockets. Then, I handed those to him.

"I never do this but I'll try my best." He said with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to die early." I said. I still didn't open my sunglasses.

He started to do what he should. But of course he inject me with something but I forgot what's the name since I'm don't really care about medication. Only science and technologies.

We talked about the plans when we met a few times. I'm sure it'll work. I say about 70 percent. He knows it too. So I don't have to worry, he's an expert after all.

"So, your wife. How is she? She's really nice to me last time." I remember a time when we met, his wife followed to a café. She gave me cookies. Since I only drank tea, that time. I don't like coffee. His wife is beautiful. She has blue eyes, brown hair and white skin.

"Oh, she's fine. Thank you for caring about her. But I know right. She's a sweet woman when I first meet her. You could call it 'Love in first sight'. But she also has fierce side when my room is messy. Oh! You might feel this." I felt a pang of pain for a moment. Of course, I'm in poker-face moment. I saw him shuddered when he talk about his wife's fierceness. He keeps talking about his wife and don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the talk but who knows who long will he talk. He is talking with a serious face because he's focusing on my nails. I do not look at my nails. I'm too scared to look. Even if I'm not worry, doesn't mean I'm not scared.

"Sorry, I keep talking about my wife." He keeps quiet for a while.

"Its okay. I enjoyed hearing you and your wife story. It's pretty interesting. It's a cute couple story." He nodded. He glanced my face for while. He focused back to my nails.

"Thanks, but hey, what's up with the sunglasses? Oh, I'm done with your right nails." He cleans the blood around my fingers. He gets up taking some equipment's and the chips to my left side. Putting the chair on the left side and sit on it.

"Well, I can't tell you that. It's secret. Sorry." I apologized. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"It's my fault to begin. You don't have to apologize. You're a nice kid." He compliments me. Then, continued his work.

I blushed a bit not that he sees. I'm not nice.

"But man, you're smart to make this chips. A spear into this is amazing!" He said gleefully like a father who is proud of his daughter. I think he's weirder than me but oh well I'm always the weird one.

"It's not that difficult now since we have technologies. If you know how to used those in the right way, you can basically do anything." I said with a bored face.

" Well, I guess. A lot of people doing this to their bodies especially mafia." He sighed.

"Do you hate your job?" I asked.

"Hmm? Of course not. It's my pride to see the surgeries finished." He smiled.

"You're a kind man and a cheerful person." I said with a tint of smile. Oh no, must control my emotions.

"Thank you. A lot of people say that." He laughed. Thankfully, he didn't notice. Both of us keep quiet for some time.

"DONE!" He cleaned my fingers this side. He stands, puts away his gloves and put his hand on his waist like a proud man.

I looked at my fingers. They look normal.

"Your finger are really delicate, y'know? Like a doll." He looked at me.

"Oh, the chips, I inserted in your nails just like we planned so no changes to the nails, you could feel like you can control it right? It mixed with your nails or should I say melted to your nails after a while?" He explained.

Oh right. I programmed it to be like that. I looked at my watch. It's been one and half-hour.

"Oh! Can you please show me how does it work? Please?" Puppy eyes. Sweat drop.

"Sure but first let's go to the counter. I need to pay after all." He nodded.

On our way there, he asks, " it does not hurt, does it? "

" No, just a bit back there but now, it's fading. Don't worry." He looked happy and nodded. An old man like him knows how to express emotions… Unlike me.

When we reached the counter. I took out my wallet and handed him my card.

"I give you discount. Half price. After all, you're going to show me how the nails work." He offered. I just nodded.

"Thank you, Bryon. For helping me in this and giving me discount." I politely bow.

"Oh no, please stand. You're welcome. I'm happy to see the surgery a success." He smiled. What a kind man. I wished to have a father like him.

Shocked. I shouldn't think like that. I immediately erase that thought.

"Here's your card."

"Ah, thanks."

"Let's go to the back garage and meet my lovely wife along the way."

I nodded. We went to a door that leaded to his house.

"HONEY! I'm done with my job~~! Look, who I brought." He cheerfully talked out loud. A curious head poke out. The eyes gleamed. The person ran to us in a dashing speed. Suddenly. I saw blue eyes staring at me. I was a bit nervous.

"Lovely doll~~! YOU CAME HERE!" she squeak and hugged me hard. HARD. Bryon looked sad and said, " Am I being ignored? " Those puppy eyes again. "It seem Miranda, Bryon's wife noticed him. "Ah, welcome back, my love." His eyes shine." I'm back~~!" He hugged us this time. Great, a group hugs. Just like I needed. Note the sarcasm.

"Guys, I can't breathe." I couldn't hold it. They both noticed and release their arms.

"Sorry, my lovely doll but I can't help it. You're so cute~!" Miranda rubs her head on me while hugging. Not too much though.

"Yeah, I agreed-" Did I just see he wear white headband with one red big dot on his forehead?

"You looked like a porcelain doll who asks to be dressed up. I told you that your fingers are fragile." He nodded as if he's agreeing with his own agreement with that headband. Where did he get that?

"That's right~~ Oh, you must be here for the surgery. You both are tired right? Go sit at the living room. I'll go get the tea ready." She said, releasing me from her hug and head to the kitchen.

Bryon and I nodded headed to the living room. I just follow the guy. Their living rooms are filled with their honeymoon pictures. You have to admit they're cute. We sat on the sofa. In front of us are long coffee table and a television. Two small windows on each side of the room.

Soon enough, Miranda came with a tray of tea. Just when she put on the table, Bryon's hand went and took the jug and pours it in the cups. Handed me one.

"Drink, My wife rose tea is pretty good, y'know? "Bryon praises his wife's tea.

I took a sip and stare at Miranda. She still smiles at me. I can't help but blush a bit.

"It's really nice and has a lovely aroma, Thank you." I simply said grateful words.

Both of them beam their smile at me and said "You're welcome!"

Then, they drink their tea. So this is how it feels like having a family that I don't have. I drank my tea until finished.

"Honey, you know? That Alois is going to show us the fruit of the surgery~" He said.

"Oh~ Really?"

"Yes, it's a great success" Bryon showed thumb-up.

"Eh~~ I want to see it." She dreaming about something and then looked at me with puppy eyes. Actually both of them do.

"Of course, I would show you both since you gave me good hospitality." I sweatdropped.

"Yay!" A happy duo.

After that, all of us head to the garage.

"I still not used it yet so I'll try." The couple's eyes were gleaming with happiness.

I tried focusing on my nails. It didn't work. Huh? It should be in my cells. One more time, I tried. Still no use.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"Ah, I'm okay, don't worry." I said. Their looks said you don't have to push yourselves.

My determination grows to make them happy. I don't want to make them worry. I want to rebel the Estraneo.

Suddenly my nail grows. All of us are shocked to see my nails. Who wouldn't? Okay, I wasn't that shocked because if it doesn't work, I'll try other plans. I f it does, like now, I need to polish my skill in sing this. It grows long till five centimeters long. It hardens like iron. It's sharp too. Miranda and Bryon looked happy and BAM! Group hug.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she squeezes more harder.

"THE SURGERY IS A GREAT SUCCESS! I KNEW IT!" Both of them are literally crying with tears. I'm just shocked to see them that happy for me. I'm just an outsider.

"Thank you…." I whispered.

"OH! OH! Try to slice this with your nails! " Bryon showed me a wood. " You did say that it could cut through steel. But try slice this wood first. We can't be too careless, can we?"

I nodded. And get into a fighting stance. You're remember that my sensei in spear fights is from samurai generation, right? Well, my close combat teacher is actually…. Fon. He is a martial arts teacher and he's kind too.

**Past**

I first met him after I finished my spear lessons. I was 10. I was going back to Estraneo lab. Then I saw him training under the cherry blossoms. Cheesy, yes? I agreed. But he look cool. There, I was thinking ' Why not learn close combat to as well? '

So, I went to him. He's a dashing man up close but I'm still young so no lovey-dovey. I need to focus on my fighting skills in other to rebel those scientists.

"Hey, can you teach me close combats? " I asked him when he wiped his sweats with a cloth.

"Hmm? Why hello." He greets me. With so polite attitude.

"Hello." I greet him back.

"Close combat? Why would a lovely girl like you wants to learn fighting?"

"Its for my freedom and to end the evil acts of humans I know." I said with determination. Cheesy, I know but I don't care.

He looked at me for some time. I guesss he's thinking about it. "Okay, why not? But please have patience for me if I'm to rough." And he smiled. I just nodded.

"By the way, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Fon. A chinese martial arts fighter. Nice to meet you." He bowed for a while and get back to his standing position.

I bowed back a moment. "Alois. Nice to meet you too. It's a good opportunity to learn about chinese arts and a calm behavior from you."

"Haha, you're a weird and unique kid." He laughed.

So that's how I learn martial arts for one year. I basically almost done with my lessons. We train in the same place we first met. But, one day, he vanished with a letter saying ' Sorry, this is the last lesson but I can't train you anymore. I have something important to do that I can't tell you. Please accept my deepest apology to you. Then again, we might meet again someday in future. See you soon in future.' A box of chocolate was underneath the letter. I was a bit sad. But already have my benefit. I learns how to fight close-combat now. I believe his last words in the letter. He was a good teacher and I enjoyed how time. He's like my big brother too.

**End**

So now, I slice the wood in single swipe. It broke into half. Wow, it's so simple to control. I knew using fans for fighting sometimes works too.

The couple is shocked. With their opened gaping mouth. "Try the trash bin." Bryon said. Encouraging me to slice their trash bin near the garage. I sweatdrop.

"If I slice that, the rubbish in it might go splattered everywhere, you know?" I said.

"It's ok. Not that many rubbish in there so you can do it." Miranda showed a big smile. Seriously, they're too kind.

So I did what they ask. I used my five fingernails and the rubbish trash split into five parts.

I'm really happy with my plans. They're working. Just have to wait for a right time to rebel. The couple are chatting excitingly about my new weapon. I just secretly smile. At least, I can do that for them, right? Then I realized. I.. don't have to be evil sometimes, right? It's not necessary somehow. But I need to be evil for my own safety from other people. Its better if people like these couple exists more than the corrupted people. I did say i have a corrupted mind but i didn't say i'm corrupted like THOSE scientists so i'm not included in corrupted people category because i'm not that corrupted. Hehe.

I look up at the sky and notice it's sunset._ Ah, I need to go back to the lab._ I told the couple that I have to go back. I withdrew my nails back to normal state.

"Oh ok, be careful on your way back." Miranda said while smiling at me.

"If anyone is in your way, just slice them with ya nails" Bryon said with fierce eyes. Cue the sweatdrop.

So I said goodbyes to them and head back to the lab. Walking through the town and I didn't notice it's a start of a disaster from onwards.

**Done. Please R&R. By your reviews I may improvise my story. Bye-bii~**


	3. Starting?

**Hi~ This fic may contain bad languages and some thing that you may don't like...probably.**

**obamameansfamily: Thank you for your review. I'm happy you leave a review actually. I'll try my best. The things you told me i didn't even realize until i read your review. I'm sorry for fellow otakus friends if i hurt their feeling. I didn't notice things. I keep forgetting a lot of things lately. And i don't know how to make it not anime-like since my mind is pretty childish. Hehe.**

Chapter 3 : Probably starting...

Ah, I think I'm losing my character.

How can this be?

I don't wanna to go now.

If I did, who's gonna save the kids?

I want to see the outside world too..

I don't wanna stay in this shitty place all the time.

I wanna to be free. Away from here.

On my way back after the surgery, I walked back to the lab. _It's so cold._ I used my arm to wrap my coat tighter.

Breeze is so strong. I don't think I'll manage walking back there for hours. I look around to find taxi. I manage to hold one taxi asking him to send me at the nearest street near the lab.

I looked at the window. It's staring to get darker. Lights starting to light up. The landscape is pretty just looking out the window. Those couple on the street, they're warming each other by holding their hands together. Bryon and Miranda is a happy couple too. They look so sweet with each other. And funny too. I wonder if I'll find a special one as well?

I shouldn't think like that. I slapped my cheeks gently. Then I lay back to my seat. Looking back out the window. I shouldn't be selfish. After all, I'm just a bad luck.

"Thank you" I said to the taxi driver after giving him money. "You're welcome. Be careful." He then drove off. _I guess there're good people and bad people._

I look at the street with lights. My sunglasses is making me seeing things darker. But I'll manage. I rubbed my eyes. "I'm so sleepy." I walked down the street toward the lab. Today, The kids are not being experimented today. I remember there's a notice on the lobby's board today. Saying no work today. It's making feeling uneasy but the kids get a rest to day. "That's good." I stop for a moment and look at the night sky.

They can stop being tortured today. I need to plan my rebellion soon now. I see the lab building so I continued to walk but I can't help to have a bad feeling. I wonder why?

I arrived at the lab's main door. Huh? The light's are on but it's so quiet. Where are the people? I looked around. The lobby is like a five-star hotel's lobby. Counter, lights, decorations, waiting room and the notice board.

Well, whatever. I walked to the lift. Suddenly someone cuff my hand and knocked me down on my two feet. Others came wearing suits. All of the are holding guns. _Mafia?_ The same guy who knocked me down gripped my hair rough. "Don't move." He said.

_What the hell happen? I'm confused._ "Ouch." I feel this guy grip hard. It's hurting my head. I think he's good in Judo seeing he just used a move from that martial art. It's so embarrassing to be knocked down in front of a lift. Shit.

I heard high heels. It's getting louder. Then, it stopped and I think the person is standing in front of me so I looked of to face the person.

It's a woman. Actually, she's my aunt. Yes, if you're shocked, I am as well. Her blond hair is in a bun. She's wearing suit. Its been a while since I saw her too.

But right now, I'm a bit scared. Her gentle eyes that always see turn into anger and disappointment.

"A-aunt, what going on?" I stuttered. _Dang, I didn't mean to stutter._

"You.. should be ashamed of yourself. Trying to betray our family, Estraneo. I'm so disappointed." Who knew a voice that was gentle turned to disappointment. A huge one at that.

I felt a pang of sadness. I knew all this time that she was always like this. But when it happen to me, I feel like all this time when I'm with her is a fake illusion. It true, then. My predicament about her.

Then I realized. _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. How did they know my plans?_

"We searched your room since the machines and computer seem to be used ILLEGALLY and the record shows that your identity card is the recent one. You were careless." _Shit. I thought I erased the history._ Then again, the keypad in front of the room that I forgot to do since I was excited seeing the chips.

" That's a careless mistake as a scientist." She said with a frown. "So we looked your room. We were suspicious because why would you use the machines we recently created to change something into chip. We didn't found anything but my clumsiness happen. It was a miracle or we might get annihilated by YOU." She said.

She put her heels on my head before continued. " I tripped and hit your vase of roses that was actually a stone which almost looked real under the landscape pictures and looked what happen? We heard a click noise and it came from your office table. The floor under your office table looked like it can be taken off since your room floor is made of tiles. We checked a tile is not exactly intact like the other tiles. So we take it off. And voila! A lot of files, under it. Who would know there's a secret switch and hidden so far from the real thing, Huh? I was impressed a bit." She said.

"We read it. Weapons, nails and spear made to rebel us sooner or later, no? You used the machines to turn the spear in to ship and planted in your nails." I managed to look at her and she glares with hatred. I shuddered. But I'm actually smiling inside. I don't know why.

"Enough with the talking. Take her to the basement. Don't forget to chain her fingers. " She ordered the suit mans. "You always never cared about anything ever since I took care of you. You're smart but your ignorance shall be the end of you." She said when I'm being carried on the shoulder of the man behind me after knocked me out at the nape of my neck. Then, all is black. Before that, I think I heard my aunt saying "Just like I thought, choosing her as my successor was a mistake. Luckily, there's another one." Another? What do she mean by that? Then I fainted.

I woke up. I feel headache. That man hit me hard at my neck. I analyze my surroundings. I think I'm in the basement torture room. Usually, this room is made to torture kids who don't listen what the scientist said or bad kids who try to escape.

I'm tied to a chair with my hand in a hard-made steel box that they created a long time ago in front of me. I can't move my hands. That means my hands are tied with different type of steel inside._ Shit._ I keep saying that words since just now. My feet are tied as well.

This room is dark. Only a dim bulb is above me. I'm sitting in the middle of the room. My coat has already taken off from me. My sunglasses is not here. It's on a table near the door in front of me. The table has various torture weapons as well. I'm starting to worry. My plans are starting to crumble. Damn. I'm not scared being tortured. Just scared that I'm unable to save the kids. I may be selfish thirteen-year old girl. But, if I do get a way out of here, I will find a way to save them and destroy this place once and for all. And find other reason to live, maybe.

Suddenly the door opened. My aunt entered with several bodyguards. "I talked to the higher-ups. They haven't decided yet about your case. They're still reading your files. Even you, impressed them. If you did not plan those stupid plans, we would make use your intelligence and make you a higher-up like me and take over my place. How foolish to see you like this." She said while scanning the weapons at the table, turning her back at me.

"I don't want to be one anyway. I rather do those stupid plans. I think it worth it." I smirked. She twitched and slapped me HARD on my right cheek.

"You stupid brat! You will regret it. Well, I need to go back to work so you stay here. TORTURED. And like I say, your stupid ignorance will be the end of you. Niece. " She said that grimly. She went her way to the door.

"Well, I can't help it. I do not regret and I guess ignorance runs in my blood, no? " I sing-sang. She stopped for a while. She turned and looked at me, eyes widen. Then she turned back, tched and continue to walk her way out.

Is my aunt always this cruel? Yes, she is. But she was gentle with me. I like those about her even though I knew her true self. She was my idol. That is, when she's nice. I saw the door closed and the two famous torturers came out from the shadows. Wearing hoods and holding the torture weapons coming towards me.

Well, let's make use of this situation and think. _No regrets right? I won't give up._

**A/N: Oh i actually already did the next chapters. So the chapter i'm on right now, i'll try to not make it Mary-Sue that much. And someone define me Mary-Sue...I don't what's that..Seriously...I don't remember some things that want to write lately. Maybe in the next chapters if I remembered it, i'll write it. So don't hate me ~R&R~ bye2~! p.s this story is confusing. even me too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HiYA~ Just continuing the next chapters. I'm sorry for any disappointment. I'm still at this stuff.. haha. ok. The chapter titles never seem to match the story. oh well. Sorry the for wrong spellings. Oh and the OOC-ness too. Sorry. I think thats all i forgot. Probably.**

Chapter 4: Wait for it...Wait for it... DESTROY!

Mukuro P.O.V

I'm is walking toward the experiment room along with some scientist that I didn't care to remember their names. I'm bored. When I met with the weird girl, I'll ask her to go to her room again.

She's right when she said to take care of myself that time. But I do not want to save others. Justice sucks. If there's justice, no one would stuck in this damn place.

I'm using others as stepping-stones to get out of here including her as well. But she's unique; I might take her as subordinate along with Ken and Chikusa. Ken's experiment is about his teeth. He has animal teeth and the animal's genetics as well. So he's needed for offense because he is strong. Chikusa is a childhood friend of Ken and has some skill that can't feel pain so why not? I can use his body if I get attacked.

I am planning to bust out of here, destroying this place along the way after my 6th Hell experiment. I get more power. Kufufu. It's gonna be interesting. She's right. I do have the power to eliminate Estraneo as well. I just have to play the act of a quiet kid. He smirked secretly.

I gain more power through experiments. My hatred keep growing. The hells was a suitable place for me. I keep growing evil not that I mind. It's easier to kill them this way.

We arrived at my experiment room. After that, the experiment started.

Some time later~

Ouch. My eyes hurt. The experiment finished. The 5th hell is a success. The next one would be the last one. Kufufu, then, I can destroy them. I smiled darkly.

I remember that weird woman wrap the bandages around my left eyes. Her hand was gentle. And she keeps patting my head. What am I? A child? She is older than me but we're not that far off in age. I doze off and sit up.

"Lady Alois won't come." One of the scientists said.

What? I looked at the guy.

"She won't come. She is a betrayer so she's not going to be in charge of you. She's being tortured right this moment." I'm shocked. That fox mask woman caught? She's a betrayer? No wonder she said those words.

' I know, they're sick bastards. But if you want to escape along with the others, you need to take care of yourselves. Among the other kids, you're the only one who can eliminate them. '

" She's an arrogant kid. Acting like she's more important. Imagine us looking her secret files about rebellion." The scientist continued._ Oya? She did think about rebellion._ _Funny._ Just like I thought, she's a great pawn for me. I smirked.

"So now, I'll have to take you back to your room. Since now, I'm in charge of you. C'mon, let's go." I just followed him.

When we arrived at my room, he just shove me in side and close the door. " Can't you wait till I on the lights?" I speak to no one and switched on the light. Then I sat on my bed. Well my 6th Hell experiment is the day after tomorrow. Until then, I'll wait. "Kufufu~" I grimly laughed.

Two days after that.

Today's is the day. After the 6th hell experiment that I will accomplish, I'll gain the power of the six hells. Then, I'll start the show.

My room door opened. And scientists take me to the experiment room as usual. We start the experiment and here in my mind is about picking some pawns after kill all of the Estraneo scientists. I know it'll work. Because I've been to hells and I'm smart like she said. That kitsune mask girl has to be alive by the time I see her, if she dies, well… I'll lose a lovely toy.

Third-person P.O.V

Some time later after the experiment.

The scientists around Mukuro are checking the machines that was used to experimenting the hells. The machines have gone berserk. The statics are gone away too high. It does go high when he completed a hell but… this time, it abnormal.

Mukuro stands up from his experiment chair and removes all the wires that connect him with hells.

"Kufufufu, now die for my sake."

And the next thing the scientists saw was dark pitch black.

Meanwhile, In the tortured room.

A thirteen years old girl is smirking while being tortured. The torture was awful. The girl is bleeding badly and none cared. Blood was everywhere in the room. Afterall, the torturers using a lot of types weapons to do the torturing.

"I'm tired. This betrayer is not showing reactions that I expected. She's not even screaming. She keeps smiling. I hate this girl already. Is she immune to pain?" One of the torturer spoke.

"It most unlikely. The profile says so." The other one explained to his friend.

"Is it weird? A lot of people said that to me." The girl who smiles like a chesire cat with her eyes unseen due to her long bangs. She sit in the middle of the room, all bloody and injured but did not screamed at all during the torturing.

"I practice myself in secret to not show my emotions in front of people. I'm not weak anymore. The profile about me does not show because those were recorded during my training sessions with Estraneo. Therefore, my secret training is not recorded. I only pretended to feel pain during those times or they'll get suspicious of me, yes? Ah, but of course, I still don't show my emotions, because if I do.. it's gonna be out of character of me." The girl showed her eyes with pride in it. It was glowing for a while then in a blink of an eye, it's not glowing anymore.

The torturers flinched.

"When they say this girl is hard to deal with, they're not lying. Let's take a break for a while." One of the torturer nodded in agreement to his friend suggestion.

They went to the table in the room while drink water that was on the table.

"Oi.." The girl spoke.

"What? If you want to drink, the answer is no. Who would give water to a betrayer like you." One of them spoke.

"That's not what I'm going to ask but now I know, I won't ask. What I'm gonna ask was you guys knew I did a surgery, did you who help me?" She ask with a grin. Though if anyone who knew her well, her eyes showed worry.

The torturers looked at each other and just shrugged. "We knew where you went so some of us checked the place but it was empty building and the name of the place was torn off by force. Therefore, we don't know who was the one who aid you in your weapon." One of them explained.

"I see, well they have worked with mafia before. So they know how to keep tracks. I'm surprised that they are sharp not fools like they seemed to be." The girl spoke with calmness.

The torturers looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that-" one of them asks but interrupted as one of the scientist barged in to the room.

"There's trouble!" The scientist said, panicked. The torturers keep their guard up as they have a bad feeling about this. "W-what is it?" One of them stuttered.

" Rokudo Mukuro completed his experiment and grew strong. He eliminated all the scientist nearby him with his power. Releasing the rest experiment specimens and go berserk. All of the children killed many scientists in charge of them with their powers! Some of them went to weapon room and take all the weapons. This is gonna be a massacre." He went weak and sat on the ground. "We're gonna be dead. The kids even sealed the doors. We can't go out. They destroyed our only control machine so we can't do anything. This is the end." The scientist cried in despair.

Even the torturers panicked. "W-what about the higher-ups? They won't leave us like this right?" One of them started to panicked.

"The higher-ups abandoned us the moment they hear the news." The scientist continued. The torturers don't believe it. Well, they're so shocked.

"Eh~? It's that time already?" The scientist and the torturer look at the girl confused by what she says.

"Well, that's fast who knew my plan would be this fast. This is just making everything easier." She talks. The scientist and the torturer looked at her with eyes getting widen.

"Well, you guys are gonna die anyway. I'm gonna make your death painless and fast because I need to do something. Dead people can't tell secrets can they?" She laughed and looked at them.

The last thing the scientist and the torturers saw was glowing yellow eyes demon. The demon, to them, was laughing crazily after magically escape the restrictions and headed toward them with murderous aura.

**A/N: That it for now. R&R. ^~^ bye~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey~~ Enjoy~ I'm too sleepy to continue . R&R ... .Z..Z**

**Disclaimer: KHR IS NOT MINE EXCEPT FOR MY OC~!**

Alois P.O.V

_I'm dirty. Blood is on my clothes. Not that I care anymore._ I went to the table and wear my sunglasses. I wear my coat that was hanging innocently at the chair. My coat is not dirtied by the blood. My scarf, I wrap it around my neck. _Good._ Luckily, I'm not wearing my lab coat or I might have to kill the kids which I'm against. I went to get outside from the room.

I looked back at the room. The room is filled with blood. _I think I overdid it. It smells. I wanna get away from here._ So I walked away. To where? To my aunt's office. There's something bothering me when she said.

'Just like I thought, choosing her as my successor was a mistake. Luckily, there's another one." Maybe something will tell me the answer in her office. My purpose in Estraneo was to be her successor, if not then why am I here?

I walked to the elevator but it doesn't seem to work. I guess, I need to use stairs, huh? I went to the emergency exit and from here and on, all I see was blood. I already get used to this. I always adapt to anything for my survival.

Back there, when they were torturing me, It hurts. I was going to lose consciousness, I thought I was going to die. I kept smiling because I need to keep up the face. My hatred grows as I'm smiling. I know there's something wrong with my eyes. I felt they were glowing and in hatred as well.

**Past**

_Tired…_

_So tired.._

_I want more sleep.._

_If I could, I want to sleep forever…_

_But I can't, can I?_

_How pathetic._

_Yes, that's a word for my own existence…_

_Ugh…_

_I hate this feeling…_

_Am I sick?_

_No that's not it…_

_I'm too tired to move.._

_I wonder why_

_Ah, I think I'm losing my character._

_How can this be?_

_I don't wanna to go now._

_If I did, who's gonna save the kids?_

_I want to see the outside world too.._

_I don't wanna stay in this shitty place all the time._

_I wanna to be free. Away from here._

When I heard the torturers speaks about me. I talked back with determination, answering their questions. I can't die here. I keep up the conversation so I'll not go unconscious. Or I'll die. Since I'm getting weak. But when a scientist came in talking about doom and stuff, I finally have chance to have hope. My rebellion starts now.

**End**

That's when I go berserk. Who knows whats going on with me. I sweatdropped. I don't care if I have the ability to kill. I'm quite happy that I can do it without worries. It'll make it easier.

Urgh, it's so tiring for me to climb these stairs from basement to 24th floor. The higher-ups office is there mostly. I arrived at the floor so I headed to my aunt's office. Since she was on a business trip, she won't be here anymore after she hears the news from her friends.

When I'm in her office, I'm not surprised to see a lot of anime or manga stuff. I just sweatdropped at this. I went to the table and begin to hack the computer. Luckily, the kids haven't destroyed the electric back-up supply. My way to here was a disaster. Blood, kids killing and it was dark the main power went out. I was thinking to get the bombs from the higher-up weapon room to destroy this building. After I get the kids out of here, that is.

When I hacked my aunt's computer, nothing special was in it. Just anime and manga data.

I lay down on the chair. For once, doesn't she think other things other than anime and manga when she have free time? I'm stressed like this. I massaged my head softly. I don't wanna have for injuries than I already have. I'm healing quite fast. It's like I have healing power. After few minutes, minor injuries healed completely. What I have right now is just minor injuries so in few minutes, they should heal and leave no scars.

"Hmm…." Then I remembered about a program called Data Library which contains every information we want in Estraneo history. I overheard it when I was taking care of the kids. Data Library are only in higher-ups computer or other devices. My aunt rarely use other devices except her precious computer. So, I'm sure its here.

I search and search in her computer and finally found it. It needs a password. Typical. I put the password ' YaOi-FaN:LoVeYDoVeY^3^' and guess what? It worked. She always write that in her works. I don't know why she likes yaoi, anyway. It's okay, i guess. My aunt is a nice person though...

Then information burst into everywhere in the screen. A lot of things happen. I download it into my USB driver, just in case. I was reading some of the data. Then I was interested in the history all of the sudden like my soul attracted to it. My eyes widen as I read the history.

"N-No… No way." I gasped in disbelief.

**Sometime later**

**Third person P.O.V**

An announcement was made.

"Kids in the building please get out of this building., This building is going to be destroyed in 15 minutes.. I repeat." The announcement echoes in the building.

The kids heard it and immediately went to exit the building. "Oya?" Mukuro stopped killing the lasts of the scientists. "Whats wrong, Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa asks his looked at his leader as well. Mukuro saved the two a while ago, now they're loyal to him.

"This voice.." he stared at the announcing machine on the wall.

"Is there something wrong with it, Mukuro-san?" This time, Ken asks.

"This voice sounds like a pretty young girl's voice." The expressionless boy speak.

"Yes, and quite familiar too." The pineapple head said while took a box while contains forbidden bullets that Estraneo created. They were near the exit so they're out fast.

When they're out, they see a kitsune fox mask girl at the entrance holding a bomb control device standing against a wall, looking at the ceiling.

When she saw the three of them, she said "Ah, you're the last of the kids. The other kids who survived those disaster are all out and ran away. To where? No one knows." She spoke with such lifeless voice.

The three looked at her with confusion. 'Why is she seem to be different?' They all thought of the same thing.

"If you're done, I'm gonna explode this place." She stands properly and get away from the building away, making the three also away from the building. She hold the controller and push the button. Then..

**KABOOOOM**

The building exploded and crumbled, leaving some things behind. "That's done." She threw away the control to ground and destroy it to pieces.

"How did you set the bombs in short time?" asks Chikusa. The girl looked at them.

"It's a secret. Well, you guys are free so is the other kids. So I'm done here. Goodbye, this shall be our last meeting." The girl tuned her back to leave. Her words shocked the three.

"W-what-" Ken wanted to ask but interrupted by Mukuro.

"Now, you too is free. What shall you do after this? I heard gossips from the scientists from before, that you don't know very much about the outside world. Why don't you make yourself useful? Be my subordinate in destroying the mafia and cleansing this corrupted world." He offer his hand to the girl. "It's my time to offer you justice, no? I believe you have the same mind as me."

The girl turned to the three and looked at the boy's hand.

"The last time I took someone's hand, I ended up here. Miserable life. Betrayed. Seeing more of the crueler side of this world. I won't make the same mistakes. So, I'm sorry. I can't accept your offer. Thank you for your kind intent. As to your questions, I'll decide what I'll do after this. It's true, I don't know much about outside world. I only read them in books. But I'll manage. I need to survive afterall. Useful? I don't think I wanna be useful for sometime. I apologise if I'm making you hurt." The girl turned her back again.

"It's nice meeting you guys. If fate agrees with me, we'll meet again." The girl's silhouette disappeared after that.

"What a weird woman. She's rude for rejecting your offer Mukuro-san. Mukuro-san?" Ken talks but found out his leader not moving.

The boy with pineapple hair laughed quietly spooking his subordinates' a little bit. He takes back his hand and roll it into knuckles. "She's interesting. Well, I agree that we'll meet soon. Kufufufufu.."

The three turn their back toward the other direction. Ken and Chikusa just follow their savior, the leader after being saved to anywhere the leader goes.

"Let's start our own journey to destroy Mafia. Kufufufu. Destroy little by little, this corrupted world."


End file.
